


our bodies wet, clothes clinging arm to elbow

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, alcohol use, and also condom use, discussion of sugar daddies, grimy bathroom sex, its a mixed bag fam, percy is just a drunk dipshit out for a fight or a fucking, sex with strangers, sleazy twink graves, tired and unamused credence, what could be transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You look like exactly the kind of grimy slut who would hang out around glory holes in dive bars. Tell me I'm wrong."Percy all but sneers at the guy lurking in the corner of the bathroom, while loudly tearing a paper towel from the dispenser.





	our bodies wet, clothes clinging arm to elbow

**Author's Note:**

> *annoying beauty guru voice* Hai. so i had a fic for this day and then i changed my mind and did this instead.  
sorry!!!!!!!!! i dont feel like posting everything i come up with the first time lol plus it was long and boring so trust me this is better  
percy is a jerk and he gets better and credence robs him blind out of love !  
i promise these 2 disasters will have a happy ever after.
> 
> this is slightly but not really *inspired* by the great glory hole fic that rospeaks wrote for me.  
this fic ... not as kinky, not nearly as uhhh "me" so relax.

"You look like exactly the kind of grimy slut who would hang out around glory holes in dive bars. Tell me I'm wrong." 

Percy all but sneers at the guy lurking in the corner of the bathroom, while loudly tearing a paper towel from the dispenser. "Lipstick and a fur coat do not a lady make," Percy adds. "Come on now, where’s your sugar daddy at, baby?"

"If I had one, I'd tell him to take you out back to the alleyway, to teach you some manners." The guy says quietly. 

Percy lifts a brow in surprise. Kitten’s got claws. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" 

"You're being disrespectful. I should tell the bartender on you. Making me feel unsafe. Like gutter trash. You’re in here too. How do I know you’re not bluffing, and actually the one about to use their mouth like a whore?" The guy shoots back at him. Percy runs a hand through his hair, glancing in the mirror again, admitting that he might have a point. Wife beater, leather jacket, worn jeans with holes in the knees and around the bottom hems, showing off his scuffed cowboy boots. Now the guy is closer, eyeing him brazenly. Something like heat flares down his spine. 

"So are you saying that you want me to show you how a real man uses these holes?" Percy finds himself asking. 

The guy shrugs. "Not sure if you can really handle it." Originally, Percy didn’t intend to being caught staring, but those little leopard print hot pants are very tight. Pretty much leaving nothing to the imagination, and he’s got a great one.

"Come on baby, why don’t you show daddy what you've got." 

Backing away into a stall, he leads the guy to the end, where the one that shares the hole in the wall lies. 

The guy heaves a sigh, then locks himself in, and Percy holds his breath, waiting. 

Not more than a few seconds later he can hear the cheap fabric rustling, and a cock that’s nearly too thick to fit properly starts to poke through the hole. Percy's eyes have always been bigger than his stomach, but this is a whole new type of challenge. "Oh fuck me." He says. 

"I might if you do a good job. Go on then, get to it." Percy hears the guy saying, goading him on. 

Well, he fucking owes it to this stubborn twink for being such a jackass to him. They’re not in middle school anymore. Acting like a dipshit doesn’t usually pay off such big dividends. Percy gets to his knees and puts his hands on each thigh. He’s no cheater. Mouth only for this round. "Go." Percy says. 

His lips are stretched taut, his jaw aching within five minutes, but he relishes this chance to impress the guy. 

Halfway gagging on such a beautiful dick is just a bonus at this point, and Percy is in heaven, eyes fluttering closed, full on moaning around the length halfway down his throat. He can feel his own dick twitching in his jeans, and he can’t help himself, pressing a hand between his legs, grinding the heel of his palm against it, rutting into the rough edge of his seam. “Oh fuck, that feels so good.” Percy hears, echoing around the room, chased by a soft whimper, so he knows he’s doing _ something _ right. He’d smile if he didn’t have a mouthful of cock.

* * *

  
  


Credence's entire body trembles as he feels the man with the smart mouth prove its better for more than just insults. 

He presses his forehead hard into the cool metal of the bathroom stall and grits his teeth. 

A loud breath, more like a gasp, hisses its way out of his mouth, his hips snapping hard against the wall, making the cheap hinges rattle. Credence feels the man pulling off, tugging over his cock with a hand. "You like that baby? Feels good?" 

He thinks there may be hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "Yes, did I tell you to stop?" 

Credence barely gets the words out through his clenched teeth, making the man chuckle. "No sweetheart, that’s my bad." Again that hot wet cavern swallows down the length of him, with the sensations of the man's throat convulsing, Credence knows he’s pushing his limits. He could make the man choke, gag harder on him before he’s even close to finishing. 

That wouldn’t be very pleasant. Credence gentles his thrusting hips, and tries for a steady rolling motion, smoothness the name of the game. The man's fingers caress against the delicate skin underneath his testicles through the glory hole, and Credence feels his eyes rolling back into his head. This pleasure is beyond compare, far greater than any solo session of masturbation he’s ever had. Sex too may be better than this, but Credence doesnt care much to think about anything else right now. The man's swallowing around him again, moaning, the sounds vibrating into his skin. 

Credence thinks, no, he_ knows _he's growing closer. Edging nearer to his release, he reaches up to grasp the top of the wall, knuckles going white from the force of it. "I’m going to come in your mouth, so don’t you fucking move." He gets out, sounding halfway between a growl and a whimper. The man doesn’t protest, or move away. 

Credence's knees are turning to jelly, and his mouth drops open on a loud moan voice cracking halfway through it, transforming into more of a sob. He feels his orgasm explode through him, nerves set fire, limbs going numb and sparking alive all at once, as his cock fills the man's mouth beyond what he can handle. 

Noises of the man spluttering and gasping echo lewdly around the bathroom, but Credence is still caught in free fall. 

A hand aides his comedown, roughly jerking him off for those final few seconds, milking him dry. 

Credence can't see it, can’t see _ straight _ much less make out anything through the glory hole, but he imagines the state of the man. Nose, cheeks, lips and chin all covered in white ropes, dripping obscenely onto the grimy bathroom floor. 

His entire front is probably a mess, lucky thing hes wearing a white tank top, those dirty jeans will blend right in with a bit of cum on them. Credence pants for breath against the metal, and shudders when the hand goes still over his spent cock.

“What if you fucked me, right now?” He hears the man asking. 

Credence’s legs feel like jelly, his knees locked, on the verge of collapsing. “Are you joking? I just came.” He rasps out. 

He staggers back, away from the glory hole, reaching down for his shorts, pulling them up, making himself as presentable as he can manage. Walking out of the stall, the door slams loudly, and Credence can’t help wincing. 

The other guy is still there, the door hanging off its hinges so he can see inside. He’s getting to his feet, and groping his obvious erection through his jeans. “Yeah, so? I can wait.” Credence hears. “I don’t have anything,” He lies. 

The man pulls the door inwards, opening it and giving him a look, while revealing he was correct in his suspicions about the mess. Credence can see smears of his cum on the guy’s face, where he poorly wiped it off on the back of his hand, then on his shirt. He should be disgusted, but he’s not. It just makes him feel sweaty. 

“I don’t care. There’s a dispenser on the wall, you need some coins?” He’s going for his wallet, and Credence blushes. 

“No, no I forgot, I’ve got an emergency one.” the guy smirks, his crooked smile somehow making him more attractive. 

As if he isn’t scorching hot already, all but demanding Credence nail him to the wall. 

“Great, get in here. I’m Percy, what’s your name, baby?” While it’s nice to have a name to give this strange, foul mouthed cockslut, Credence isn’t sure he’s comfortable giving his _ christian _ name. “Just call me baby.” He finally says. 

Percy blinks. “Sexy mystery, got it. C’mere.” He undoes his jeans, forcing Credence to crowd into the stall in front of him, closing the door to prevent anyone accidentally walking in on them. Then again, they’re in the stall with the glory hole. 

He can only hope no one else goes to that one. “I’m not very experienced with -” _ Fingering _, Credence is about to say, at least when it comes to other people, but Percy is already dropping his jeans to the floor, unbothered. 

Rather than forcing one of Credence’s hands on his dick, he turns around and all but wiggles his ass. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you. I’m here for one thing, and one thing alone. This angle is better, I admit.” 

Credence assumes he’s allowed to look, and look he does. 

The man has an emerald jewel tipped plug nestling right between two plush asscheeks. Credence gulps.

“Ah, so you weren’t looking to pick a fight then, were you?” He asks. Percy chuckles, reaching back around to carefully ease it out, exhaling loudly as he does. Credence’s eyes widen, and then he fumbles with his jacket, grabbing his wallet to fish the condom out from its inner pocket. “Well, when you mentioned alleyway I got excited, I thought maybe you’d shove me against _ that _ wall. Then you said ‘if you had a sugar daddy’ and I was suddenly encouraged, cause if meant you _ didn’t _ , but _ if _ you did, and you were still there watching, I doubt I’d mind.” 

Credence is astonished. “Jesus, who’s the grimy slut now?” He asks, voice uneven, his fingers shaky as he tears open the foil, and rolls on the condom. He’s not exactly fully ready to go, but the longer Percy talks, the more aroused he gets. 

“I am. Call it projecting. I don’t hate your outfit by the way. It’s hot. Just… not what I’m used to in this club.” 

Credence steps up close behind the man, and puts one hand on his broad hip, the other at the back of his neck, where he can feel Percy sweating under his leather jacket. “Someone needs to teach you how to pay a lady a compliment, I think.”

He rocks against the man’s ass a few times, teasing him, delaying the inevitable and Percy lets out a groan. 

“Fuck, you’re right. I’m sorry baby. I’ve been bad. I need to be punished.” Credence leans down to rest his forehead against the back of the man’s shoulder, “Mmm yeah, maybe I won’t let you come.” He says, feeling how Percy shudders.

“Oh god. Okay. Whatever you say baby.” Credence has to let go of the man with one hand, guiding his cock in, pressing slowly and smoothly into where he’s hot and wet, Percy’s ass seems to just swallow him down, that much faster than how the man’s mouth did. “Oh christ, oh jesus.” He groans aloud, breath leaving him like he’s been punched in the gut. Credence’s legs wobble, but he presses on, thrusting in fully, hearing Percy’s own soft exclamation, followed by a curse. 

“That’s fucking _ great, _ god, never tell anyone what you’re packing, it’s a delightful surprise.” He hears the man say. 

He shakes his head. “As if bragging every got someone what they wanted.” 

Percy laughs, breathless, and Credence realizes that’s exactly what just happened. “Don’t be gentle baby, _ fuck _ me.”

  
  


* * *

No other words describe how good it feels as the guy just rails him, fucking him into the side of the wall, making the hinges rattle loudly, giving away the game should anyone else walk into the bathroom. Percy doesn’t care, he almost wishes they could see, could be on the dance floor, with him slowly grinding on the glorious cock as it spreads him open. Again and again, he has to grit his teeth to keep himself from coming. This is by far the best sort of torture he’s ever experienced. 

As Percy feels the guy going still behind him, shuddering and clinging to him a little, warmth coils tight in his gut. 

“All done?” He asks, hoping the tremor in his voice isn’t immediately obvious. “Yeah. I changed my mind though.” 

Oddly enough, Percy’s first thought isn’t about climax, he’s wondering if the guy will give him his name. Instead, there’s a hand between his legs, jerking him off with quick, careless strokes. Percy’s jaw drops open and he climaxes in less than a minute, back arching into the guy’s slender tall body behind him, cock shooting into the toilet, sloppy drooling lines of cum. “Oh shit, fuck.” He chokes out, feeling another hand on his hip, grabbing for more naked flesh. 

“You’re welcome. Now, what do you say?” Percy’s entire body is still quaking from the force of his orgasm, but he lifts his head and turns around to see the guy watching him, dark liquid eyes almost black. “Thank you sir.” He gasps. 

He gets a smile, then a gentle kiss on the cheek. Wet and waxy, Percy knows there’s a red smear of lipstick on his skin. 

“Fuck.” As soon as he’s in front of a mirror, his suspicions are confirmed. Percy looks positively ruined, sweaty and disheveled. “It’s Credence by the way. Not just baby. Do you wanna share a taxi and go somewhere?” The guy is asking. 

Percy blinks, then spins on his heel. “Are you sure?” He watches as Credence tosses the used condom into the trash and washes his hands again, shaking them off while he waits on the paper dispenser to recognize his hand under the sensor. 

“Yeah.”

“Shit, okay.” 

Percy barely remembers the taxi ride, still too caught up in the moment, the thrill of it all. Credence sits beside him, watching as the zip codes change, sleazy bars and clubs vanishing, high rises and banks, fancy grocery stores appearing. 

“So you’re rich?” He asks. Percy swallows. “Trust fund baby, yeah.” 

Credence hums to himself for a moment. “Ah, well, that explains a lot.” Percy can’t help smiling, even if he also feels a little offended. They’ve all got daddy issues in someway or another, after all. 

Once they’re inside his place, Credence shrugs out of his faux fur jacket, and Percy follows suit, tossing his leather aside, getting another kiss, a proper one this time. Credence tastes a little like lipstick, and a lot like cherries steeped in whiskey. “Hmm, shower?” Percy asks, getting a nod in response. 

It’s sort of a dance, the shuffling stumble walk they do to his bathroom, discarding clothing along the way, trying not to trip one another with shoes and socks and dissolving into giggles. “Jesus is this for a fucking orgy or what?” Credence’s question echoes around the shower, because yeah, it’s big, glass walled, textured flooring, designed for exactly that. 

Percy declines to comment, kissing him again, this time under the hot spray, finally feeling a bit less grimy, and a lot more sexy. Credence’s arms wind around the back of his neck, reminding him he’s smaller, shorter, but Percy doesn’t mind. 

As he’s about to try and reach for some kind of soap to wash off the lipstick he knows is all over his face, Credence backs away, and slithers to his knees, blinking up at him, hair messy wet, eye makeup running, yet Percy’s dick jumps. 

“What are you-”

“Returning the favor, duh.” Credence says, as if he’s not obviously on mouth to dick level. Percy hisses out a breath when those plush lips wrap around the head of his cock, and he feels a hot tongue pressing into the slit, out of his line of sight. 

“Jesus christ, oh my god, fuck.” The grab bars in the shower suddenly come in very handy, and Percy has to lean against the wall as Credence sucks him off, both hands massaging on his ass, fingers barely teasing into his still slick cleft. 

That time when Percy comes, his head falls back and hits the shower wall, making him laugh, and Credence even breaks away to echo him. “You’re adorable.” Percy might be blushing, though he tries not to think about it, urging the guy up to his feet, kissing him soundly, switching off the water. “Towels, bed.” He chokes out. Credence lets Percy climb on top of him under the covers, nestling between those long endless legs, kissing him so deeply he gets a taste of himself. 

“Promise you’ll call me, the next time you feel like going out and doing that, yeah?” Credence asks. He looks so earnest. Percy nods. “You’ll be the first to know if I’m in the mood to be fucked in an alleyway. Fight or fuck, that’s me.” Credence shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “You’re ridiculous.” Percy licks his lips, “And you love it?” 

He gets a pinch to his butt for that, and then he’s being rolled over, manhandled onto his back, so that Credence is the one on top now. Percy doesn’t exactly protest, digging his heels into the bed, bracing his legs on the sides of the guy’s waist.

“I like it, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 29: ** Glory hole |**<strike> Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage </strike>


End file.
